winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Crazy days of Winx Season 1
The Crazy Days Of Winx is a humorous fan fiction that is like a 'fake TV show' or spin off. The characters are often out of character. Each season will have 15 'episodes'. Category:Winx Club Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories Episode 1: So The Story Begins Bloom: Hello. My name is Bloom, the main character of the hit show, Winx Club! Stella: *yelling from the distance* UGH! The episodes are not airing!! (audience laughs) Bloom: Um.. Stella's mad because the episodes haven't aired since.. over a year.. Stella: *comes in* Ugh! Why?! I'm going to- *notices screen* Huh? Oh hey, everyone. I am Stella, Fairy of The Shining Sun. Please excuse my anger. Musa: *failing to roller skate, heading towards the screen* *yelling from the distance* Watch out! Run for your lives!! Bloom and Stella: *runs* Musa: *hits screen, then falls* (audience laughs) Flora: *randomly comes in* Oh my goodness! Musa, are you okay? Musa: Yep. *gets up* Aisha's crazy and rude twin sister, Layla pushed me out of the way, while I'm wearing roller skates, now here I am. (audience laughs) Bloom and Stella: *comes back* Stella: Aisha has a twin sister? Musa: Yep. Aisha: *comes in* My twin sister will not leave me alone. *also notices screen* Oh hi. I'm Aisha, Fairy of Waves. Layla: *pushes Aisha out of her way* I am Layla, Fairy of Morphix. I will yell at you if you call me the wrong name. Aisha: That was rude! *pushes Layla* Layla: Quit pushing me! *pushes back* (audience laughs) Flora: Sorry if it's starting out as chaos. Anyways, I am Flora, Fairy of Nature. Musa: And I am Musa, Fairy of Music. Bloom: We are the- Stella: *covers Bloom's mouth* WAIT! We're missing someone! Bloom: I wonder who... *thinks* (sudden silence) Tecna: *comes in* What was going on? I overheard your screaming and- Why are there two Aishas? (audience laughs) Stella: Tecna! That's who we were missing! Tecna: So you forgot about me? Bloom: Of course not. And don't ask about... her twin sister.. (audience laughs) Tecna: *also notices screen, then waves* Hello. I am Tecna, Fairy of Technology. Bloom: We are the Winx! Winx together: Yeah! *high five* Layla: There. Now it's time to fight again, twin! Aisha: Not now, because we're out of room for the intro. How about later. Bloom: I'll see you guys. *winks* ~Somewhere outside Alfea~ It all started when Bloom and Musa were fighting Icy. Icy: Icicle Blast! *blasts spell at Bloom* Bloom: *dodges* Volcanic Attack! *blasts spell* Icy: *gets hit* UGH! Bloom: Finish her off, Musa. Musa: Alright. Infinite Echo! *blasts spell* Icy: *disappears before that spell hit her* *appears behind Bloom and Musa* Icicle Rampage! *blasts them both* Bloom and Musa: *gets hit* UGH! Icy: *evil giggle* I shall finish YOU off. *before she blasts another spell...* Aisha: Water Bolt! *blasts spell at Icy* Icy: *...she gets hit by Aisha's spell* UUUGGHHHH!! Fine! This battle ends here. *disappears* Aisha: At least she didn't say, "I'll be back," like other villains do. Icy: *appears* I'll be back. *disappears again* (audience laughs) Aisha: I stand corrected. *audience starts laughing* *flies over to Bloom and Musa* Girls, are you okay? Musa: Yep. *she and Bloom gets up* Bloom: Ouch. Did I break a wing? *checks her wings* Nope. (audience laughs) Bloom: Thank you for helping us out, Aisha. Aisha: Anytime, Bloom. Bloom, Musa, and Aisha: *goes back into their normal forms* Bloom: Well, we should get back inside. It's getting hot out here. Musa: Says the Fairy of The Dragon Flame. (audience laughs) Aisha: Well, at least Icy cooled us off. Ha! Get it? (audience laughs) (silence..) 3.. 2.. 1.. Aisha: Let's go back inside. (audience laughs) *The girls go back inside* ~Inside Alfea~ Aisha, Bloom, and Musa goes back inside. They happen to see Stella asleep.. on the couch. Bloom: Uhh... Why is Stella asleep? Musa: *attempting to wake Stella up* Hello. Stella. Can you wake up? Stella: *still asleep, snoring* Aisha: She is a heavy sleeper. (audience laughs) Layla: *randomly comes in, with a microphone connected to a speaker* Hello. Musa: Is that my mic and speaker?! Layla: You have the same one? Coincidence, huh? (audience laughs) Layla: *comes over to Stella, puts the speaker next to her, and yells through the mic* WAKE THE HECK UP, GIRLIE! Stella: *wakes up, screams, and falls off* OUCH! (audience laughs) Aisha: Again, I stand corrected.. kind of. (audience laughs) Stella: *kind of deaf from that speaker* WHAT?! You tanned corrupted?! (audience laughs) Aisha: Oh no... Stella: Now what?! ARE YOU SAYING, "Go, bro"?! (audience laughs) Aisha: STEL- Nevermind, let's leave her alone. *she and the girls leaves to another room* Stella: WHAT?! DID YOU SAY "Let's receive yer a bone"?! (audience laughs) Tecna: *walks in* Stella! Quit yelling! Stella: WHAT?! IT'S SELLING?! I GOTTA GO! *runs off* (audience laughs) Tecna: Wow... Didn't see that coming. (audience laughs) Flora: *comes in* Hey, Tecna. What was going on? Tecna: I'm not sure. Stella's acting strange... Flora: Where is she? Tecna: She apparently misunderstood what I said, so she thought something was selling out, such as clothes and all that. So, my conclusion would be that Stella went shopping. Flora: Wow.. Tecna: Anyways, where are the others? Flora: I heard they just came back in. Tecna: Alright. Let's go see them. ~Bloom and Flora's room~ Flora and Tecna walks into the room. Bloom and Musa were the only ones in there. Bloom: Hey, Flora. Hey, Tecna. Flora & Tecna: Hey. *both waving* Musa: *listening to music, as usual* Hey, girls. *continuing to listen to her music* Stella: *walking in, carrying a bunch of shopping bags full of clothes that were really selling out, then audience starts to somewhat laugh* Hello girls~! Bloom: Hey, Stella. What's up with those shopping bags? Tecna: She went shopping.. Bloom: That was quick, wasn't it? Stella: Yeah. I am the fastest shopper after all. Oh, and Tecna, thank you. *hugs Tecna* Tecna: I didn't- .. Nevermind.. Stella: *stops hugging* Aisha: *running in* Girls! I cannot take her anymore! She is being NUTS!! Flora: Wasn't she already nuts? Aisha: Yeah.. But even worse.. (audience laughs) Layla: *runs in with an oversized spoon made of morphix.* Hello!! (audience laughs) Aisha: Oh no.. *facepalm* Stella: What are you doing with that big spoon? Layla: I need something to whack Aisha with. (audience laughs) Aisha: No! You're not whacking me! *makes an oversized fork out of morphix* Layla: Oh, you're ready to fight, huh? *Aisha and Layla start a sword- I mean oversized-spoon-and-fork fight* (audience laughs) Bloom, Tecna, Flora and Stella: O_O (audience laughs) Musa: *stops listening to music and takes of her headphones* What's going on? *notices Aisha and Layla* Layla: *whacks Aisha* Aisha: *falls* Layla: Looks like I've won, again. Musa: *gets up and runs to Aisha, then suddenly out of the blue..* (acting) Aisha! Please don't go! (audience laughs) Aisha: *laying down* (Playing along) It's too late, Musa. It's too late! Musa: No! You mean too much to me! *crying.. well.. faking it..* (audience laughs) Aisha: *closes eyes* Bloom, Tecna, Flora and Stella: O_O Flora: Umm.. I might as well go.. (Wow, Flora.. o-o) *walks out of the room* (audience laughs) Layla: You're making this awkward.. I'm outta here, too. *walks out* (audience laughs) Aisha: *opens eyes and gets up* Musa: *gets up* Maybe it was a little too dramatic. Tecna: A little? (audience laughs) Stella: I'll go ahead and leave and try these new outfits on. See ya~! *leaves* Tecna: I'll go, too. *leaves* Bloom: *just sitting here..* O_O *awkward silence* ... .... ..... (audience laughs) Aisha: *yelling at the audience that just laughed* Can you not break the silence, people?! (audience laughs harder) Musa: Calm down, Aisha. Aisha: Why? So I can relieve my anger and control myself? Musa: No. Because you kind of broke the Fourth Wall. (audience laughs) ~Meanwhile, at the Trix's lair~ Icy: Ugh! Why does the Winx keep winning?! Darcy: Well, the Winx are the main characters of the series and are the "good guys". We, on the other hand, are the "bad guys" or "antagonists". Icy: Please don't completely destroy the Fourth Wall, Darcy. (audience laughs) Icy: We need a plan! Darcy: Yeah, but.. it might not end well, much like every other plans, I mean literally every other plans. (audience laughs) Icy: Are you siding with the Winx- or at least against us?! (audience laughs) Darcy: No. I'm just saying.. Icy: *thinks* Hmm.. Ha! Got one! Stormy: Oooh! What's the plan? Icy: It's so crazy, it might work! *now referring to whoever is reading this* But, I'm not letting you people know just yet. *pointing to the screen* Darcy: Who's breaking that Fourth Wall, now? Stormy: *tries not to giggle* (audience laughs) Icy: Sisters! (audience laughs) Icy: Come here, and pay attention to what I'm about to say. Darcy and Stormy: *gathers around* Icy: *whispers the plan.. so quietly that we cannot hear* Stormy: Oooh! Great plan! Darcy: Now we can destroy the Winx once and for all! Trix: *evil laughs* ~Back at Alfea.. at night~ Bloom: Great news, Winx! We're staying up all night! Winx(Aside from Bloom): YAY!! (Spongebob reference in 3.. 2.. 1..) Stella: Great! I get to do my fashion designing, at night. I can dress up in awesome outfits, at night. *while sewing, then pokes her finger* OUCH! I poked my finger! ..At nigh- (audience laughs) *Bloom pushes the scene to the regular one while she stopped her* Bloom: Stella, no need to get too excited. Anyways, anyone for a shake? Winx(Aside from Bloom): Yeah! *The Winx grabs a milkshake* Musa: *after a couple of sips of the milkshake* Perhaps we should play some music. *plays music* Like I said on the first Nickelodeon Special, anything goes better with music. (I apologize for too many Fourth Wall breaks. I'm going to stop now. xD) Stella: Yay~! *puts down her milkshake and dances* Aisha: *also puts down her milkshake and dances* Flora: *walks back in with some cupcakes* I also brought in some cupcakes. Stella: Great~! *runs and grabs a cupcake* *the rest of the Winx grabs one* The Trix: *crashes the party by flying in* Icy: Hello, Winx. Bloom: The Trix! Stella: Them again.. Bloom: Let's fairy up! Winx: Magic Winx, Bloomix! *the Winx transforms* Winx: *flies up to the Trix* The battle will begin... on Episode Two. Ending Bloom: Sorry, we ran out of time, so it's time to end this episode. Stella: We'll see you in the next one~! Layla: *walks in* Hey! Why wasn't I involved in that party?! (audience laughs) Bloom: You will be. But somewhere in the next episode. Stella: I cannot wait to see the second episode~! Bloom: See you guys in the next episode. *winks* Episode 2: Cursed...ish (This is unfinished) Previously, on The Crazy Days Of Winx, Episode 1: So The Story Begins, In the beginning, Bloom and Musa were having a battle with Icy, then Aisha helped them after Icy nearly defeated the two. Then Aisha makes a ridiculous pun. Later, Aisha and her crazy twin sister, Layla, were having a swor- well.. an oversized-spoon-and-fork fight. Layla won. Things did get a little awkward afterwards. Then comes too many Fourth Wall breaks. Icy came up with a surprise plan to destroy the Winx. Then the Trix crashed the all-night party, so the battle will begin. Part 1 ~Alfea at night~ Now.. the battle begins.. Bloom: Volcanic Attack! *blasts spell* Icy: *gets hit* Flora: Lilac Vortex! *blasts spell* Darcy: *dodges by disappearing, then appears behind Flora, then blasts spell* Flora: *gets hit* Ugh! Tecna: Bio-Rhythmic Blow! *blasts spell at Stormy* Stormy: *gets hit* Icy: *gets up* We're not really here to.. fight.. We just want to give you a little something. Stella: But I don't trust you! Light Spectrum! *blasts spell* Icy: *dodges* I'm serious. I want to apologize for crashing your party. We just want to give you a little present. *holds up a gift, which has stuff that will curse the Winx* Tecna: That is kind of nice of you, but I know you're up to something. Icy: I'll just leave it here, and we'll be out of here. *leaves gift on the table* Okay? Buh-bye~! Trix: *disappears* Musa: Hmm... I wonder what's in this box wrapped with a pretty ribbon. (audience laughs) Bloom: I know it's something dangerous. Stella: What if it's a necklace that would turn one of us cursed.. or a crystal that would turn us evil.. or.. or.. Flora: A flower that gives us bad luck.. (audience laughs) Aisha: Well, there is only one way to find out.. Tecna: But we shouldn't open it. Musa: You're right. Bloom: Maybe we should- Layla: *runs in* Hey guys~! Aisha: You again.. (audience laughs) Layla: I'm here to drop by and bring in some food. *notices present* Ooh! A present! *runs to it* (audience laughs) Musa: No, no, no, no, no! Please don't open it! Layla: It's just a present. I know there is something good in there. Bloom: No! Stop!! Layla: Why? Tecna: It's from the Trix. Flora: Yeah. There could be something dangerous in there. (awkward silence) ... (audience laughs) Layla: ...I don't believe you. (audience laughs) Tecna: Aw come on! *facepalm* Stella: Hand it over! Layla: No! Stella: *jumps on Layla to grab that gift* Layla: Get off of me!! Stella: No! *accidentally rips present, so it kind of opens* *gasp* *the fog from the present comes out* Winx: *coughing* *the fog covers the screen* *the fog stopped covering the screen and it clears up* Winx: *stopped coughing.. then this happened...* The girls gets up.. they happened to.. ... .... Switch bodies! Aisha: (In Layla's body) Uhh.. Why am I wearing Layla's clothes? Layla: (In Aisha's body) Maybe it is only an outfit change..? (audience laughs) Aisha: Everyone else seems to be wearing the same thing.. (audience laughs) Bloom: (In Flora's body) *wakes up* Uhh.. Um.. Flora: (In Bloom's Body) Uhh... Bloom and Flora: Are you in my body?! Wait! What?! (audience laughs) Bloom: Hang on.. *holds up mirror* *gasp* I.. am F-Flora! Musa: (In Stella's body) What's going on? *notices hair* Um.. why is my hair golden blonde? *sigh* I'm Stella, aren't I? (audience laughs) Tecna: (In Musa's body) *wakes up and notices that she has long, bluish-black hair* I became Musa! Musa: Tecna, you're in my body! Stella: (In Tecna's body) *wakes up* And you're in my body, Musa! Tecna: A-And you're in my body, Stella! (audience laughs) Stella: Wait, what? *looks in mirror* Oh no! Bloom: Girls, calm down. *sigh* At least it wasn't as bad as I thought. Flora: Wait.. did Aisha and Layla switch bodies? (audience laughs) Musa: Gosh, you two are lucky.. You're still techinically yourselves. (audience laughs) Stella: So.. should we continue the party.. or what..? (audience laughs) Flora: Yeah. It's only a body switch and we could just figure this out tomorrow. Musa: Okay. Let's resume. *starts music* ~Back at the Trix's lair~ Icy: *spying on the Winx with some crystal ball* Why are they still getting along?! Darcy: Wait. I thought it worked! Stormy: Did they open the gift? Icy: Yeah, but it seems like it's NOT WORKING! (audience laughs) Icy: I followed the steps on how to make fog that makes the girls don't get along anymore! What did I do wrong?! WHAT?! (audience laughs) Stormy: *looks at box that she got for Icy, and notices it was the wrong one* Um.. Icy..? Icy: What?! Stormy: *hands box* Read this. Icy: "Body Switch-a-roo Powder" REALLY STORMY?! (audience laughs) Icy: CAN'T YOU READ?! Stormy: Yes! That box looked almost exactly like the "Friendship-B-Gone Powder" so I payed for it! I really should have read it, though! Icy: You little..! (audience laughs) Darcy: Please don't get mad! You're making it worse for us! Icy: How?! Stormy got the wrong box!! Stormy: I didn't know!! *The Trix goes into a cat fight* Trivia * This fan fiction had to be started over several times. This is due to having too many Disney Channel and other references and taking randomness a bit too far. The author was younger then, anyways. * The first version was made in 2013. It had over 10 episodes. * The previous versions were planned to have 26 episodes each. But this version was broken down to 15. * It was once called "Winx Comedy" for a short time. Category:Fanfiction